I think i LOVE you
by MadMadisonD
Summary: One of the hardest things in life . is watching the person you love , love someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys , I decided to write a Fletcher/ Olive Fic**

**I don't own ANT farm **

**Olive POV **

_One of the hardest things in life . is watching the person you love , love someone else._

I was walking to the ANT farm, when Chyna came running in my direction. "Olive olive! My dad got tickets for us , to stay at holiday resort this summer!" Chyna said while jumping up and down. Chyna's dad always included Fletcher , Angus and I on their holiday trips. "Cool" I exclaimed. "I know right, I am going to go and tell the big news to Fletch and Angus" she said while running in the opposite direction. 'Flech' , I never knew she had a nickname for him. I don't know why but that made me angry in a way… I shook it off and made my way to Science class, it was the last Monday of the semester , then it is summer break! I was super stoked. Today we got our lest reports back. I am hoping for straight A's , has usual. I sat down in my desk. Fletcher came into the classroom and sat down next to me , I was surprised that that he didn't sit next to Chyna , like he always does.

"Alright class , I will now be handing out your final reports , if you are not happy with your grades , well , I told you to study and by the looks of these cards , most of you didn't" he said while eyeing Paisley , who was very lost in the moment. He handed them out. First to Fletcher , who was going for b+'s all the way , then Chyna , who had a mix of A's and B's. Then he handed my report to me , and continued handing it out to the rest of the class. I took a deep breath. Fletcher noticed my anxiousness. "Hey its okay , you know you always do well , weve been here for like 3 years , you 15 , don't be scared" he said while looking directly in my eyes. I think I just melted. I was getting so lost in his eyes… _SNAP OUT OF IT OLIVE !_ I thought to myself .He does not like you , he likes Chyna..

I was so deep in to thought , Fletcher waved his hand infront of my my face. I snapped out of it. He slid my report card into his grasp. He then picked it up and looked at it , his eyebrows raised. "Its bad isn't it?" I said while groaning. He didn't say anything. "Oh no , its bad isn't it , if I did bad I might get kicked out of the ANT farm , then I'll never see you guys again! And I will miss you ! ….. and Chyna" I said , stuttering on that last part. "Yo , chilax , Olive , you did great , exceptional. You got A++++++ all the way" he said with a warm smile. I let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thanks" I said while grabbing my report card out of his hand. And I checked it out , he was right , I did do great ! I was so relieved.

The bell rang , I picked up my bag and headed to my next class… this was going to be a great day

After many classes , it was finally luch time , and it couldn't come any quicker m I was starving. I made my way to my locker , when I arrived I opened it. I grabbed my lunch , and my books for the next class after lunch. I then slammed my locker door close.

I made my way to the cafeteria. I saw Fletcher , Chyna and Angus sitting together chatting about what they are going to do at that resort. "Heya" I said while walking in their direction. "Hey Olive" they said , all at the same time. I took a seat next to Fletcher. And tried to participate in the conversation but I could not stop thinking about Fletcher. Luckily nobody realized I was staring at him….

I need help now!

**Okay so guys this is the first chap , I know it is short but I will update this , and I will also update my other fics tomorrow**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya , how goes it? so sorry I haven't updated , been busy with school. so here is the second chap and I promise it will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A.N.T Farm **

**Olive POV **

I couldn't concentrate , and that is a first , for Olive Doyle. Was I , was I falling for Fletcher? No no… I couldn't , id just get my heart broken , he obviously likes Chyna. _but what if he didn't? _

All these questions circled through my head.

It was in the early hours of the morning. And the last week of the semester was almost done. Today was Tuesday. I had Home EC , with Fletcher. I was never excited for Home EC before.. maybe I am falling for Fletcher. This is impossible.. I really don't want a broken heart.. I picked up my phone and checked the time. it was time for me to get ready , I didn't want to be late for school.

I jumped out of bed. I then made my bed. And had a shower. I decided to dress a bit more fancier, I mean Chyna always dresses amazing. I decided to wear black skinny jeans , blue converse , and a blue crop top. I put on some light makeup , I have seriously matured from when I was 12. I learnt how to control my sudden outbursts of information.

"Honey , Olive , Breakfast!" my mom shouted from the kitchen. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I dropped my bad next to my chair and sat down at the table. "How did you sleep hun?" my mom said while handing me a bowl of oatmeal. "Great" I said while digging in. "Sweetie , Chyna's dad called , everything is set for your vacation with your friends" my dad said while unfolding the daily newspaper. "Cool" I said. My dad was not around that much, he is always at work. My dad checked his watch. "Better get you to school." he said while getting up. I nodded. I grabbed my bag. And followed my dad to the car.

When we arrived at school , the bell rang. We pulled up to the drop off zone. "Bye sweetie have a great day" he said. "Thanks dad" I said while getting out. I waved once more then walked into the school.

I made my way to my locker , grabbed my books then ran to first class witch was Math. The rest of the day gradually dragged pass.

Eventually it was Lunch time. my favorite time of the day. I walked into the cafeteria. I looked for Chyna and Fletcher. I couldn't find them at all. I saw Paisley sitting by a table all by herself (she was held back a few times). "Hey Paisley" I said while sitting down. "Oh hey Olive" she said back. "Do you know were Fletcher and Chyna are?" I asked. "Oh the last time I saw them , they were at that place with all that paper" she said while nodding and smiling. "You mean the Library?" I asked. "Yeah that place" she said. I nodded. I stood up and made my way to the library. I peered around the corner to see Chyna and Fletcher very close to each other , a little to close for my comfort. "Fletch , we cant tell anyone" Chyna said. Fletcher nodded. They got up and headed for the exit. I quickly ran.

I cant believe Fletcher and Chyna are going out.. this vacation hasn't even started yet and I know its gonna suck:

3 weeks , in a resort , with my crush who also happenes to be dating my best friend , and then the creepy stalker (Angus).

I seriously was not looking forward to this holiday….


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys , sorry the previous chap was terribly short , but here is another update. Oh and check out my other fics **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A.N.T Farm **

**Olive POV**

The rest of the week dragged by. I avoided Fletcher and Chyna because everytime I saw them together , my heart like shattered into a million pieces. I tried not to think about it. It was Saturday , the day I was going on my tree week vacation with Fletcher , Chyna and Angus.. in other words , pure torture. Fletcher and Chyna were obviously keeping there secret relationship under the wraps , from what I heard form them in the library.

There was a knock on my door. I quickly ran and opened the door to see Fletcher standing there , he had on a red V neck t shirt with blue skinny jeans and high top shoes on. I had to admit he looked good. He does not dress the same way he did when he was 12, his fashion got was more mature.. and hot. _Snap out of it !_ I kept saying in my head. "Hey olive" he said while doing the Justin Bieber hair flip.. I think I just died right there. "Umm heeey Fletcher" I said slowly , trying not to look in his eyes. "Olive are you okay?" he asked leaning in closer towards me. He slipped his hand into mine. I literally just melted. Then he put his hand on my forehead , probably checking if I have a fever. I swear I was rock solid.

"We have to go , Chyna and Angus are waiting" he said while looking at the car parked in my driveway. I nodded. I quickly grabbed my bags and said goodbye to my parents. I then walked out with Fletcher. "Aren't you excited?" he said while looking me directly in the eyes. "Yeah" I said.

I had to admit it, I had it baaaad for him. I opened the car door to see Chyna sitting in the front , next to her dad , then angus then Fletcher, I guess I was sitting next to Fletcher. "Hey olive" Chyna said. He dad did the same. And so did Angus. I greeted back , while getting into the car. "Umm Mr. Parks , how long is the drive?" I asked. "Three hours" he said while pulling out of my driveway. Great , 3 hours sitting next to Fletcher in the car..

Has we were driving it was surprisingly cold. "Mr. Parks , do you think you could turn up the heat?" I asked. "No can do kiddo , I gotta keep the icecream in the back from melting" he said. "But if you want I have some blankets in the back over there" he said while pointing at the box in the back of the car. I reached and got it. "Who wants a blanket?" I said. Everyone said yes. I handed one to Mr. parks, chyna , and Angus and Fletcher. When I looked again , there were no more blankets left. I sighed. "Olive m if you want you can share with me" Fletcher said while putting half of his blanket around me. "Thanks" I said.

Has you can imagine , the rest of the ride there was pretty awkward.

When we eventually arrived at the resort , it was beautiful. There were spa's everywhere , swimming pools , tennis courts, everything you can think of was there. We checked in and were escorted to out rooms. I was rooming with Chyna , got his won room and Fletcher and Angus roomed together.

The day was pretty exhausting for me so I decided to have an early night. I drowsed off.

I woke up again pretty early in the morning , I could no longer sleep so I decided to take a stroll through the grounds. I excised the Hotel and took a walk through the park infront. I was in peace when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "You couldn't sleep either?" it said. I turned around to see Fletcher looking has gorgeous has ever.

**Sorry to end it here , I will update this tomorrow. And my other flicks a well. Love you guys and please leave a review If you want to too. Oh and here is a bit of what should be in the next chapter:**

_**What will happen between Olive and Fletcher , what will Chyna have to say. And will Angus ever get what he wants most? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter..**_

**Oh and guys please check out my other Fics.. LOVE YOU GUYS MUCH! REVIEW PLEASE. I take constructive criticism. Just don't be a Hater!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	4. Chapter 4

OMG I AM SO SORRY ! I completely forgot about updating what with school and stuff so sorry !

ENJOY

REVIEW !

I DON'T OWN ANT FARM , if I did do u really think I would writing fanfic?

Chapter 4 : Jealousy

"Hey" I said. Fletcher smiled. "Uhhh yeah I couldn't sleep either, bad dreams" I said trailing off. "Oh , about what?" he said. I had to make something up. "Uhhh umm dying…" I said. "Oh" Fletcher said looking rather confused. "Umm why couldn't you sleep?" I asked him. "Well the thing is I was thinking of life and stuff' he said. "stuff?" I asked. "Uhh yeah stuff' he said. I nodded. "Hey you wanna go back to the hotel and maybe watch a late night or should I say early morning movie" Fletcher said. "Id like that" I said. "Well then of we go" Fletcher said while mocking the British accent. I laughed. He puts on the cutest British accent.

When we got to his hotel room I saw angus snoring on another bed, Fletchers bed was neatly made up. "Umm well maybe we could go and watch the movie somewhere else" I said. "Good idea" he said while heading out. "But how and where?" I asked. "Umm we can watch it on my ipad and we can find somewhere" he said while taking is ipad out from his bag. "OK" I said while smiling. We walked down the hall when it hit me. The closet. Yes. The closet! "What about the closet or janitors room" I asked hopefully. "Good idea" Fletcher said while opening the janitors door. The room was empty. "Come-on" he said. I went in and we closed the door. We sat on the floor and Fletcher took out the ipad and started playing a movie. "What movie is it?" I asked. "A classic , the Blair witch project" he said with a grin. "Oh okay" I said whole leaning back against the wall.

After half of the movie was done I was terrified. I was leaning on Fletchers shoulder and every time something scary happened I through my head against his chest. He laughed every time. how was he not scared!? "You have got to be kidding me Olive , this isn't that scary" he said. "Yeah maybe for you cuz you've probably watched it a million times!" I said. "Maybe he said. we continued to watch the movie. After a while his hand was around my waist. And my head on his shoulder. I liked this. Its just I don't think Chyna would approve of me doing this with her 'boyfriend' , I rolled my eyes at the thought.

When the movie was done Fletcher got up and looked at his watch. "umm I have to go" he said. 'Uhhm yeah me too" I said while standing up.

We walked out together. Then suddenly Chyna came running up and gave Fletcher a bear hug. "Omw I missed you so much" she said while kissing him. That make me through up a little in my mouth. "Well I will leave you too alone" I said while walking away.

When I got back to my hotel room I picked up my phone. I texted my cousin Riley, she was the best , I always can talk to her if i'm having a problem.

She wasn't replying to my texts so I decided to call her. I dialed er number and it rang for a while until she picked up. "Hello? Olive?" she said. it was a bad connection. 'Yeah did you get my text?" I said. "Oh I didn't I probably didn't hear my phone vibrate." She said. 'Hey look it's a bad connection and I cant hear you , I will call back later" she said while immediately hanging up. I sighed. I put my phone down and laid on my bed , I seriously thought I was going to cry. Then their was a knock on the door. I got up and wiped the tears form my face. I opened the door and saw Fletcher standing in front of me. "Olive" he said with concern , "Why are you crying?". I sniffed a little. "Don't worry" I said. "I do you know , I worry a lot about you" he said. 'You say that as if it's a good thing" I replied with . he laughed a little. "No seriously tell me what's wrong" Fletcher said. I rolled my eyes and went back inside my room and sat on the bed. Of course Fletcher had to follow me back in. "Look you can tell me anything" he said. "No I cant" I said. He sighed and walked out. After a few minutes of him being gone , I stood up and closed my door and went back to my crying. I wish I could tell him that I love him and I have for a long time. I wish I had the guts. I wish I was beautiful like Chyna. And I wish I had confidence .

After a good hour of wallowing in self pity, I decided to get up and actually do something. It was around about 11 In the morning so I decided I would go for a swim. I dug in my suitcase for my bikini. I pulled it out. It was a red polka dot top piece and the bottom piece was red. I got undressed and then slipped on the bikini. I grabbed a towel form the bathroom along with sun cream, my sun hat and my cell phone. I walked out of my room into the hall where I saw Chyna sitting on the floor crying.

I rushed over to her. "Chyna what's wrong?" I asked with concern. When she looked up her whole face was red and her eyes were full of tears. "Fletcher broke up with me" she said before she started crying again. To be honest I was happy but sad that I had to see Chyna this way. "Wow.. Why?" I asked while comforting her. "He said he likes another girl" she said. "But that's crazy ever since he was 12 he had a monster crush on you" I said. "Well people change I guess" she said while getting up. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I just want to be alone" she said while walking into the hotel room. I nodded and went down to the pool area. I was still in initial shock from the break up. I mean I cant believe that they broke up. I am sort of happy but that shouldn't be my attitude.

Once I got to the pool I saw Fletcher on one of the sun chairs. I rushed over to him. "FLETCHER ! HOW DARE YOU BREAK CHYNAS HEART FOR SOME OTHER GIRL HOW COULD" I was cut of with Fletchers lips touching mine. I felt sparks going through my body. He cupped my cheek and we kept kissing. "OLIVE" said a familiar voice. I broke away from the intense kiss to see Chyna standing in front of us with tears filling her eyes. "How could you"


End file.
